


First Date

by queuebird



Series: AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: One question and four wrong answers.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717273
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [lbswasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbswasp) for the beta!

“The very first one? Hmm. We drove around town together, just sightseeing...Arthur in a tux shooting projections beside me…”

“No - you consider that a date? I weep for your past beaus.”

“Ah! Yes. We watched a film together. Arthur’s lovely face in the soft light of the screen…”

“We were hiding in the theater for four hours, and my face was bleeding the whole time.”

“It was terribly romantic.”

“Oh, we went to a library. Arthur was reading a book on Greco-Roman architecture, hair all tousled, glasses on, chewing his pen…”

“...I was researching. By myself. You were there?”

“...Ah.”

“Arthur was the cute kid who sat behind me in French class, and one day I turned around and asked him to dinner...”

“Now you’re just making things up.”

“So when was it, then?”

“No, keep guessing. It’s so entertaining.”

“You exasperate me.”

“You adore me.”

“Always, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
